The Ultraman
is the eighth entry of the Ultra Series. Co-produced by Tsuburaya Production and Tokyo Broadcasting System, the series aired on TBS Television affiliates on the Wednesday 7:00 PM time slot from April 4, 1979 to March 26, 1980, lasting a total of 50 episodes. It aired four years after the end of Ultraman Leo. The show was the first animated incarnation of Tsuburaya's iconic superhero Ultraman, as well as one of the earliest works of anime studio Nippon Sunrise (now known simply as ), who also worked on their now-iconic mecha series during the same year. Plot to be added Characters Ultras Scientific Defense Squad * Tetsuo Akiyama * Daisuke Gondo * Kei Marume * Hiroaki Tobe * Mutsumi Hoshikawa * Pig * Monkey Monsters * Seagra * Spiral * Wanigodon * Pero * Red Smogy * ToughGillan * ToughGillas * ToughGillaco * Firebadon * Combugon * Robot #101 * Alien Baltan * Mikonos * Dolfiego * Xalome * Hectore * Liquid Monster * Opt * Garadoras * Xyclon * Gellon * Gadon * Goglan * King Moa * Badan * Islanda * Gerado * Janyur * Bedoran * The Badel People * Bagon * Zaamoth * Zanba * Dragodos * Deathbalan * Gibarooga * Red King * Aboras * Banila * Earthtron * Ghostron * Gokinezura * Alien Baladon * Dabaran * Jadan * Jagon * Skeldon * Garbados * Megasaura * Alien Babilar * Gamiba * Imbedo-Being * Goadorian * Jinario * Groteng * Plazoon * Agujon * Deathpower * Zuma * Gurol * Darantulas * Cygnus #82-Alien Noa * Heller * Roygar * Panther * Heller Army * Gumons * Hellcat * Orolan * Gilos * Alien Gilo * Fake Ultraman Joneus * Hatari * Dostony * Spader * Caperadon * Alien Scien * Golding * Gedon * Hella-Umaya * Heller Fleet * Mac Datar Arsenal *Beam Flasher *SG Main Fighter Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : Songs ;Opening theme * ;Ending theme * English versions In the , there have been two feature-length movie compilations: *''The Adventures of Ultraman'' (1981), a featured-length movie produced by Tsuburaya Productions specifically for the English-language market. The movie is composed of edited footage from several episodes of the series. The storyline was rewritten for this adaptation with a new script by Jeff Segal and music composed by Mark McKinniss. *''Ultraman II: The Further Adventures of Ultraman'' (1983), a dub of the first four episodes co-produced by Tsuburaya Productions and Associates Entertainment International. Despite the title, it has no continuity with the previous English dub of the series. Although the translation is closer to the original Japanese scripts than the first movie, the characters' names were still changed (although, the names given to the characters are not the same ones used in the previous dub). The order of the third and fourth episodes were also switched. Notes *''The Ultraman'' is notable for being one of the projects of anime studio Sunrise during its early years of operation. The anime premiered around the same time as another more famous property owned by the company: Mobile Suit Gundam.